Displaced
by babbler
Summary: During a mock battle, a piece of Lost Logia activates and Fate is transfered to another universe.  Getting back might not be easy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

Babbler: Enjoy and please review. Feedback helps my writing and gives me incentive to keep going.

* * *

Lights blinked across Fate's face as she used her device in the tiny cramped office. _I'm going to have to wait a week to try and find Nanoha again. I hope she's okay_. She tried not to think about the lump in her throat…or that clawing feeling at her heart.

_There's no mention at all of Nanoha in the newspaper archives…I'll probably have to go to Tokyo and work with microfiche; many of the newspapers don't have electronic archives yet. _It felt like something was poking needles into her from inside her skull.

She closed her eyes for a second…

After Nanoha's blast during the team battle, she had suddenly found herself hovering about the base in Mid Childia…and her clothes were torn from the battle, but she wasn't thinking about that just yet.

"Bardiche…what just happened?" she asked looking down over the town she had just left just a few days earlier.

"You appear to have teleported from the team battle to TSAB sir."

"…how?"

"Findings are not forthcoming." Bardiche continued to scan and compute, or whatever exactly it usually did when she asked it something.

"Contact Nanoha," she sighed. _There goes my time with Caro and Erio._

"Sir, I am unable to contact Nanoha. Raising heart is not responding." Her device stated directly and she couldn't help but look down at it incredulously.

"Try Teana then." Her mind had blanked for a few seconds trying to figure out someone else to call.

A greenish screen popped up as the call was placed. The little bar at the top said connecting but nothing seemed to be happening. Fate tapped her finger against her leg impatiently, "what's taking so long?"

"Teana Lanster is barely in range of our communications. It will take several moments to contact her."

_I was sure that it didn't take this long to talk to the girls when they were setting up our vacation…it only takes this long when I was out on missions and just coming back in range of Mid Childia. I should have noticed this sooner after all those times calling Nanoha…but what does that mean?_ _Teana isn't at the team battle?_

"Hello Fate-chan." One of her eyebrows perked up and a smile crept across her lips. "It's weird for you to call me like this…"

"Where are you?"

Teana's eyes popped open, "…I'm a few days away from base. Why? Is something wrong?"

_There was no way she was at the team battle…and she'd be a little more stressed if she suddenly got teleported like I had._

"Nothing's wrong. Sorry to bother you Teana-chan." She bowed politely even though the other girl probably had no idea what she was doing with the tiny video feed she was getting.

"Ehhh?…Okay. I'll talk to you soon. Bye." She disconnected. Fate swore she heard some explicit mumbling just before she severed her end but that didn't matter at the moment.

"Bardiche did you detect any lost logia or anything else strange just before I got warped here." She remembered hearing a strange beep from the device during the battle. Nanoha was helping her up from the ground and something glowing appeared over her head.

"Yes sir. A Lost Logia fragment became active when Teana's blast radius came in contact with it."

"…and no one had any idea it was there before that?"

"Obviously…sir."

Fate grumbled and narrowed her eyes at the device. _Hayate is never touching Bardiche again..._

"Where is the Lost Logia fragment now?"

"Undetermined, however, it is most likely with the person whom it activated with."

"Contact Hayate," before she could get the last syllable out Hayate was already grinning at her.

"Fate-chan!" She was sitting at her desk with Rein on her shoulder. She clasped her hands in front of her and giggled.

"Can you contact Nanoha for me. I can't seem to get through…to…her." Hayate was giggling with a tiny smile on her lips. "What's so funny?"

"Is it cold where you are Fate-chan?"

"Yes…Why?"

"Oh nothing." Rein whispered something in Hayate's ear and Fate cringed. Hayate's smile became grinch like has she clasped her hands together and then pushed a couple of buttons on the screen.

"What are you doing?" A shiver ran it's way down Fate spine and she curled up defensively.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothHAHAHAHAHAHA…nothing I swear."

Fate shivered again. "So can you call Nanoha for me? I can't get a hold of her and…"

"Who?" Hayate pressed some buttons on her end, obviously bringing up some kind of database of contacts or something, because she stared into the screen intently.

"Nanoha…"

"Last name?" Hayate hit a few more buttons.

"Nevermind then…haha…I'll figure it out on my own."

"Oooookay if you say so. There's not a single Nanoha in here before you check. That's a Japanese name isn't it? I'm the only active person from Earth in the system right now…besides you…I'm not sure if you count as from Earth..." She leaned back in her chair and stroked her chin.

The blood was draining from Fate's face and she began to slowly descend. _What happened to Nanoha?_

"Nanoha is quite powerful sir. She is quite capable of taking care of herself. Do not worry." Fate smiled at her device.

"It pains me to tell you this," she closed her eyes in concentration, "you might want to put some clothes on before you go back to street level. Bye." Hayate gave a little wave.

Fate looked down at herself and then closed her eyes, a dark blush filling her cheeks. Her barrier jacket was shredded throughout, so much so, that she was naked from the waist up.

Fate sighed and then started flying toward her apartment just outside the base.

"Bardiche, I'm tired and this situation doesn't seem like it'll sort itself out so I'm going home for a nap and then in the morning, when I'm rested, I'll figure something out. If anyone calls, just tell them I'm busy."

"A sensible decision sir. Hayate-san is still connected should I disconnect her?"

Fate turned to see the little bluish green following after her. Hayate's face was so close to the screen, only her eyes could be seen leering out.

"Hmm…" Fate pushed the button to disconnect. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and rubbed her nose. _I'm definitely going to regret calling her._

Everything was the same as she had left it, she thought, setting herself down by the side of their house. She walked around the corner and stopped. A huge black SUV was parked in their driveway. The kind of vehicle she imagined CIA or FBI using. She didn't like the look of that though.

"Maybe they just parked in our driveway for some reason," Fate said aloud opening the door. "I'm home." _Why did I say that? Who do I expect to respond? If it were Nanoha I'd feel better, but if someone did answer I'd…_

A little boy in a blue jumper walked out of the kitchen dragging a stuffed rabbit in his tiny hand. He rubbed his eyes a few times and then raised his hands in the air. Fate instinctively picked him up in her arms and rested him on her hip. He nuzzled his face into her chest, his dark purple hair tickling her nose.

_Who are you? You remind me of someone but I don't know who it is…_

"Mama, I love you." He put his arms around her neck and snuggled so tightly that she could feel his heart beating.

_Oh f^ck…_

"Hello honey. Supper is on its way. Me and Tebin just had a little nap…haha.." She could hear her heart thumping in her ears. Thump…thump…..thump….thump.

Fate followed the all to familiar voice into the living room and nearly dropped the child…she knew that purplish hair sticking up all over the place anywhere. She had lived with him long enough to know that. Thump…thump..thump, thump, thump. Chrono turned and looked at her.

_Double f^ck…_There was tightness in her chest and a tingling in her arm, but she decided to worry about that later.

"Oooh…What's this? He stood and held out his hands to both sides. "Tebin's getting more than Daddy's gotten in three months." Chrono walked towards her and Fate couldn't help but take a few steps back.

"Why are you all torn up?" Chrono took another few steps toward her and Fate again took a few steps back.

"Haha…you know…I had a little mock battle and the students got the best of me." She used the child to cover herself up the best she could.

"Let me put him to bed and then we can catch up with a shower together…unless you're hungry?" He held out his hands to take the boy, but Fate couldn't help but take a few more steps back until she was pressed hard against the outside wall.

"Hayate wanted to see me about something…I better go over there before she gets mad." She could feel her face burning red…Chrono's eyes weren't exactly aimed at her own. She fidgeted and finally gently gave Tebin to Chrono, carefully so as not to wake him.

"You just got back.." He realized he was yelling and stopped suddenly, not wanting to wake the child. "You just got back so why don't you just call her later. She'll definitely understand." He rocked his arms, singing gently, and started up the stairs. "At least change first if you insist on going."

Fate sighed and followed along. She couldn't help thinking, as she looked back at the living room, that everything was arranged just like when she and Nanoha lived there. The couch, the television, the bookcase, everything she could remember was in the same spots. There was even that red stain on the floor from when she dropped her wine glass that Christmas that Nanoha had …she blushed and even darker shade of red.

"He looks so cute when he's warn out and sleeping." He turned to look at Fate as he gently closed the door behind himself. "But you look AMAZING when you're worn out too…and your hairs all tangly hanging over the edge of the bed."

"I'm…I'm not really in the mood…maybe la…lat…" She couldn't say it; it felt too much like cheating.

He shrugged and then sighed in a long drawn out way. "I missed you, you know, when you're off gallivanting around for months at a time." Chrono looked down at the floor and then reached out to stroke her face (which would have been sweet if Fate hadn't taken a giant step backwards the moment he reached for her). "I go through a lot of tissues…"

Fate ran in the bedroom and locked the door. She didn't want to hear about that…did anyone really want to hear about that? _What the hell happened to Ami-san?_

She pulled open the closet and grabbed her enforcer uniform and quickly pulled it on, waves of relief washing over her knowing that at least her job was the same. Chrono was outside saying something disgusting so she jumped out the window.

"Ah…Fate-chan." Hayate peeked out the door. She was wearing her uniform without the jacket but with a pink frilly apron over it. She opened the door and waved her hand for her to enter.

Fate walked into the empty house. There wasn't a sound anywhere except for the pot bubbling off in the distance.

"Where are Signum and the others?" Fate asked looking around the immaculately clean house.

Hayate raised an eyebrow. "Other than Shamal, they're on a mission but why would they be here anyway?"

"B…but they came from your Book of Darkness…with Rein?"

"Fate are you sure you're okay? Your story's all mixed up…Don't you remember fighting them with me when they were taking linker cores for the book?" She stopped for a second and looked Fate up and down. "You don't look so good…you're all white and clammy…do you want me to call Shamal?"

"I'm fine really…I..just haven't eaten in a while…haha."

"Then stay for dinner. We haven't talked in a while you know?" A bubbling and steaming sound came from the kitchen and Hayate rushed off to take her pot off the boiler.

Fate walked over to the fireplace. There were more than a dozen pictures on the mantle in small frames. The most prominent was one of Hayate hugging Fate from behind; it was in a much larger and more expensive frame than the rest. Nearly all the pictures had Hayate and Fate in them. One had Hayate with her arms around a blushing Teana and a glowering Subaru and another was a class picture with her and some of her classmates…but there were none with Nanoha in them. A red ahoge peaked above the heads of her classmates in one shot…but who knows if it was hers.

"Come on Fate-chan!" Hayate set two bowls of soup onto her tiny table. "It's been so long since we've eater together like this," Hayate said motioning for Fate to take a seat.

Fate took the offered seat across from the smiling girl. The soup didn't exactly smell good but she had long ago decided not to judge food by their smells. Natto, if anything, thought her that. She dipped her spoon in the brownish liquid and scooped up some carrots and other vegetables, gingerly lifting it to her mouth.

"So...Chrono wants another child does he?" Fate coughed as the impact of the question slammed into her brain. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't do that when you're eating."

Hayate looked at her with concern. The coughing fit just kept going. Finally when she thought she would die, she finally caught her breath. Her throat was raw and she was sure a piece of molten carrot ended up in her lungs.

"That's why you came here the last time like this. Though you look more traumatized than excited…was giving birth to a handsome little boy that bad?"

Fate nearly choked again. She had taken another taste of the soup in an excuse not to speak.

"It's not that." Fate threw up her hands and waved them frantically.

Hayate took a deep breath and smiled, her shoulders slumping. "Thank God…I mean what did you want to talk about?"

Fate looked at the other girl questioning her with her eyes, but Hayate avoided her gaze.

"Maybe we can have a little sleepover. I bet I have a lot of movies you haven't seen." Hayate's stockinged foot touched Fate leg gently. Hayate smiled, sliding her foot up Fate's naked leg and then back down again. Fate blushed a little, and Hayate enjoyed it all the more because of it.

Fate thought for a second. _I must have been transported to a parallel dimension. There have been cases in the past…but I didn't think one fragment of lost Logia could do that._ One of her classes a long time ago had gone over being trapped in a parallel dimension and she remembered that one of the key guidelines was not to bring attention to yourself…it just made everything that much harder to do. Also, if you think you've switched places with the "you" of that dimension, it was important that you don't cause too much strive, since when things are fixed, they would be coming back to a life you ruined.

Fate rubbed the back of her head and lowered her eyes. "Umm I forgot. Sorry." She clasped her hands in front of her in a pleading way. _How many times did Nanoha use this move on me?_

Hayate sighed. "I never thought you were a airhead Fate-chan…Oh I almost forgot. Bardiche? Has Shari been fooling around with you?"

"Ma'am?"

"It seems I have ten gigabytes of high resolution holographic hippo porn…which is not exactly what I wanted when I video captured Fate's earlier transmission."

"Ma'am, as a security protocol, no video capturing is allowed."

"…But why did you change it to that of all things? I can't remember where I saved it and I have to take Rein to the technician tomorrow." Hayate pulled on her hair.

Fate quietly watched the two bicker. She had no idea what they were yelling at each other about. The soup was quite good. She took another taste.

"Hayate can I tell you something…"

"Anything…" Hayate leaned on her elbows and gazed into Fate's eyes.

Fate finished her little tale. She'd tried to give her as much information as possible since, if anyone could help her out of this situation, it would be Hayate Yagami.

Hayate was quiet now. She stirred her rapidly cooling soup with narrowed eyes. "Break-up with him if you don't love him."

"…that's not really the problem…"

"You said he came on to you and you didn't like it. I know Chrono can be a jerk but if he was forceful with you…why don't you just live with me?" She blushed.

"You're not listening to me."

"I've always listened to you. Every word. How many times did I sleep at your house and I'd listen to you talk about Chrono well into the morning?" She laid her head on the crook of her arm and looked off into the distance. "You used to always call me and tell me how your dates went, I'd be nearly asleep, but I'd listen. When you were pregnant with Chrono and I had paperwork up to my waist, I'd listen even though you were crying so hard I couldn't understand a word…"

"…"

"I love you Fate-chan." Hayate took Fate's in her own, gently intertwined their fingers.

* * *

Hopefully more soon to come! I hope you enjoy…and also please review if you have the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

Babbler: Sorry for the long wait! I've had this chapter planned out for well over a month now but I've only just got enough time to write it.

Anyway, this chapter is a little citrusy (I warn you in advance) but nothing too explicit. So please review! I love feedback!

* * *

Over the years many people had confessed to Fate. Hayate, her Hayate, had explained to her that she would always stand out in Japan as an attractive tall blonde. Sometimes there were confessions everyday for weeks straight…and from people going to schools on the other side of town, but Hayate's confession was different. This wasn't another student she had only seen occasionally, or a colleague she hardly knew, this was a long time friend and confidante even if technically this wasn't _her_ Hayate.

"I'm not the Fate you love." Fate whispered, feeling Hayate's arms go limp even as she said it.

"That doesn't matter. You're Fate…that's all that matters."

"But…Hayate…" she sighed, "I'm in love with someone else."

"You're awful…" Tears poured down her cheeks and she covered her face with her hands. "You…you have a mission early tomorrow morning so you'd better be going anyway." She took the dishes off the table, tears splashing in what was left of the soup.

Fate grudging stood. All those other confessions were easy, but this one…she could feel the cold mahogany handle of the knife she was sliding into Hayate's heart.

"Umm…bye Hayate." Fate walked to the door still hoping a bouncy happy Hayate would see her off, but as she put on her shoes, all she could hear was the water running in the kitchen sink and the soft sound of Hayate's heart breaking.

Fate left the building and walked a short way until she found a bench to sit on. Fate hung her head over the back of the bench and stared up at the stars. _I wonder what Nanoha is dong right now?_

_The next night…_

"Fate?" Teana poked her head into Fate's small office aboard the TSAB vessel.

"Uhm…" she grudgingly opened her eyes.

"Late night?" A crooked smile crept across her face.

"I had something on my mind so I couldn't sleep." The little nap wasn't pleasant and now she felt awful. There was a pounding in her head and it still felt like someone was driving nails into her eyes.

Fate felt a weight plop down on her lap. "Nanoha…I have work to do…"

"Who's Nanoha?" Teana smiled at her; their noses almost touching.

Teana put her hand against the other girl's chest and walked her fingers up to her collar and skilfully undid the button. "Someone else you're seeing on the side that you haven't mentioned yet?"

"Waa…Whaaa…what are you doing?"

Teana popped open a couple more buttons, "You big baby! I was talking to the head honcho about our report when you…you…YOU know what you did! I hope he didn't hear it through the monitor." Teana turned blood red.

"I'm not in the mood."

Teana looked at her blankly for a second and then planted both Fate's hands on her slender hips and wiggled suggestively. Fate's face turned several shades deeper red and she couldn't help but look at the teasingly thin piece of cloth just barely covering Teana's…she turned to the side abruptly as her mind replayed the pink intense glow of an incoming starlight breaker. It was a conditioned response.

_I wonder if Nanoha can hit me from here?_

"Come on Fate? Please! I haven't had any in months." She leaned back and hung her hands by her side.

"What about Subaru…" Fate immediately wished she hadn't said it when a dark look swept over her face.

"We spent SIX FREAKING HOURS FIGHTING. I thought the fights were bad enough but I wanted to crawl in a hole and die after that one!"

Fate had always thought the two got along fine, though they did fight quite a bit before they started dating, but that was mostly because of someone's tsuderish tendencies…and Subaru can be kind of dumb sometimes too.

"Where were you this morning? I went to pick you up but Chrono said you weren't home…never mind, I don't want to know who you were with."

"I stayed at an hotel. Chrono and I aren't getting along at the moment." That wasn't even half the story.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I did but you wouldn't pick up, so I…"

"Oh yeah. I should have told my device to just block Subaru," Teana interrupted.

"So I went to your home but Subaru said you didn't live there any more and had your own place. I was tired so I just got an hotel room."

Teana covered her face with her hands and was quiet for a moment. "The reason Subaru was mad before was she thinks I'm sleeping with you when we go on missions. All I needed was for you to show up looking for me…was she mad when you talked to her?"

"She was smouldering."

"Good smouldering or bad smouldering…never mind! I don't think there is any good smouldering." She sighed, "great…I look forward to hearing about that." After a few seconds of thought she turned her gaze back on the fidgeting blonde. "What's wrong Fate? You're not yourself."

"Nothing…" Fate mumbled, making a vow to herself to learn to tell white lies better.

"You're soft and cuddly and I've wanted to give you a hug ever since we came aboard. That, needless to say, is not your usual aura." Teana leaned forward closing the gap between their faces and ran her hands up Fate's chest. "I wouldn't even had a chance to sit on your lap before, you'd just…" Both girls blushed.

"I'm sorry I lied to you but I'm not feeling well."

"Fate…if you're sick enough to go to Subaru's house for any reason ever involving me, then I'm seriously worried about you."

"I went for a walk and I ended up close to Subaru's place so I decided to check if you were there."

"Can you just tell me what's wrong? I'm not gonna have a jealous fit over you sleeping with someone, so PLEASE FATE?"

"Hahaha…I guess I can't fool you. It's a long story…so can you…" Fate motioned for her to get off of her.

"I'm comfy here." She pressed herself closer to Fate.

"You know you could have told me. I thought you trusted me enough to say something like that…I mean trust the other me in your world since you aren't the Fate from this world…"

"I didn't want to worry you."

"So, when I'm barely in range, you call me up out of the blue and act all awkward and weird…No, that didn't worry me at all."

"Sorry for that."

"I…was… worried Chrono did something to you." Teana was watching her closely.

"We just had a little fight." It wasn't really a fight but she didn't feel like discussing Chrono's advances on her.

"You're not…" Teana paused for a second, "pregnant, are you?"

Chrono was like a borther to her, actually exactly like a brother to her since he is her stepbrother, and Fate blushed furiously once more. "I'm not your Fate so I wouldn't do those kinds of things with him."

"Oh! Thank God!" She shook her fists in the air. "So who's Nanoha? Is Nanoha male or female?"

"She's my best friend…and she's female." Fate was beginning to glow now just from thinking about her.

"So you and her were having a mock battle?"

"No everyone was there. You and Subaru were there and Vivio, though Hayate…"

"Who the heck is Vivio…what kind of name is Vivio?" Teana crossed her arms and seemed to be thinking hard if she had heard that name before.

"It's Nanoha's daughter."

"Is the father someone I know? Is Nanoha married to Chrono?"

"Chrono's married to Amy-san and Nanoha adopted Vivio when she was a little girl. Nanoha not married to anybody."

"She's raising her by herself? If she's with TSAB she must have a heavy workload…I can't even imagine raising a child by myself…or with Subaru for that matter."

"I help out when I'm home, but sometimes I'm gone on missions a lot."

"Home!" Teana pounced her, nearly knocking over the chair, "You live with Nanoha?"

"Yeah…"

"…and you're helping raise her daughter?"

"Umm, yeah."

"So Nanoha is your wifey?"

"She's my best friend."

"Hahahaha!" Teana pressed her face against Fate's shoulder and laughed until it was wet with tears. "You're so sweet and innocent. I bet you'd pass out if you had to say she's your wife..hehe…say lesbian for me…you're so pretty when you blush."

"…" Fate would have replied back but her brain was venting heat through her ears.

"My Fate always says that she's 90% straight. I think she slept with 90 guys and 10 girls to get that statistic…but don't tell her I said that." Teana cupped Fate's face with her hands. "You're so cute! My Fate would eat you for breakfast."

"Aren't you…aren't you trying to che..che..cheat on Subaru now?"

"When I break up with her, sometimes I sleep with you…I mean Fate, and the reason for the break-ups is because Subaru thinks I'm cheating on her with Fate, which I didn't do until all our fighting caused us to break up."

"I didn't think Subaru was jealous person." _I wonder if Nanoha thinks I'm cheating on her when I gone for so long?_

"I can handle this mission myself if you want to try to sort out your situation. It's just some bureaucratic nonsense that'll take a few days but it won't be dangerous, that is if you give me a kiss." Teana leaned in close and stared hard into Fate's eyes, before she could react, Teana was satisfied and off her lap.

"Goodnight Fate-chan!" Teana slipped out the door giggling like a little schoolgirl.

_She…she…kissed me!_ Fate touched her lips in astonishment and then wiped her mouth on her sleeve and the once more for good measure.

Fate sat on a bench across from what was the Midori-ya Café. She couldn't help but stare at it. She expected the hustle and bustle of a busy little shop with Nanoha's parent's attending to whatever needed to be done. She hoped to buy something that looked tasty. She didn't expect explicit posters in the windows and black curtains. There was no trace that this place was ever a happy family business…or perhaps it still was but she didn't want to find out about the owners of THE HARD STUFF.

After a few more seconds of consideration, of whether she should go into the place and make sure Nanoha wasn't at the counter, she finally decided to go back home…or rather Fate's home.

Japan seemed so cold without Nanoha's glowing presence. The events that brought her to this other dimension were already blurry and she realized that it had happened to fast she probably would never know exactly other than what her device could tell her. _Is Nanoha here somewhere and just living the life of her alter ego until I find her? What if she hurt…No! Thinking of bad things won't solve anything. Nanoha's strong! She's just bidding her time…_

Fate looked around suddenly realizing that she was already back in Midicloria. There were dozens of people moving around this way and that; she couldn't remember the base being this busy in a long time.

"Harlown-san!" An older balding man spun her around. "It's Brodo's birthday and you're coming with us for some drinks."

"I am?" Fate, bewildered, began to follow along with the small group of men.

"You are." He patted her on the back.

"I have to get back to home to Tebin…and Chr…home to Tebin." Fate stopped but the men kept pulling her forward.

"You're suppose to be working right now with Teana Lanster. We'll overlook that you pushed your work onto your poor subordinate if you go with us…honestly, I didn't expect much of a fight from you."

"Harlown-senpai! Listen to Grein-san! You made Brodo-chan sad! He shouldn't be sad on his birthday! We treated you on your birthday!" Two younger males, one she guessed was Brodo, looked at her with big wet eyes and pouting lips.

"Lets get hammered then!…?" _Would the other Fate say this? Where did that come from? I really hope "hammered" means intoxicated._

ß-à

The only time Fate had ever felt so uncomfortable was at Amy-san's bachelorette party. She was hoping they would go to a small intimate Japanese style pub; just a regular pub with booths would be fine. That maybe she could talk to these people, who seemed to know her so well, and not make a fool out of herself, but nothing seemed to go right.

In the cab she had hoped there were would at least some other women wherever they were going. She'd even settle for an obasan helping to run the place. From where Fate was sitting there were several women, but none of them made her feel more comfortable.

_I wonder if there is such a thing as permanent blush, like if I blush too hard for too long, my face will just stay like that. Nanoha's mother used to tell her that if she made faces it would get stuck like that… _

The lights dimmed and the spotlight flicked on center stage as a woman in a military outfit similar to her own uniform pranced out onto the stage. The floor started to vibrate as techno music blasted from the speakers with lasers and spotlights flickering all around.

Fate couldn't help but stare out of forbid fascination, as "Molly" swung around the pole as agile as a greased up monkey, the buttons to her shirt slowly coming undone. Molly's eyes made contact with hers for a second, and Fate's heart skipped a beat and she looked away.

"Someone bought you a drink, hehe," the waitress said with a wink and sat down besides her.

"Thank you."

"You look all depressed. Is something wrong?"

"Hahaha," Fate forced a laugh, "work is weighing me down."

"And I suppose you can't talk about it?"

"Sorry. Confidential." It wasn't really a lie.

"Ah poop," she pouted. "Psssh, did you know you're all the talk backstage? They're all in a tizzy about the sexy blonde in the nice suit."

Fate didn't know what to say so she smiled and hoped it looked real enough. She looked over to her colleagues hoping they would distract this girl, but they were too busy watching Molly or one of the topless waitresses making their rounds.

"Tell me if you need anything…anything at all." A thin smile spread across her lips and she patted Fate on the thigh and returned to behind the bar.

"Fate-chan!" The rest of her group suddenly turned their eyes on her.

"Eeep!"

"We're getting Brodo a lap dance, but which girl should we get him?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"…because you're a woman and they're women…so who do you think would be most sensual? I've heard good things about Ahonan or maybe Roxy."

"I've never been here before so I don't know." _What kind of question was that anyway? And…isn't the other Fate supposed to like men?_

"What?" Grein bellowed a little to loudly, his cheeks flush from alcohol. "You haven't been here before? Here? Before?" He tapped his hand on the table.

Grein whispered something to the man next to him and they both nodded and smiled at her with narrowed eyes. "When we come here next time we're definitely taking you and we're getting you drunk!"

_That sounded like a threat!_ Fate gulped.

_I wonder if Nanoha will be mad that I went to a strip club…or maybe I shouldn't tell her. AND I definitely shouldn't tell her Teana stole a kiss from me…or Chrono…or Hayate. I don't think there's going to be a whole lot I want to tell her from this adventure. Maybe Tebin…_

The lights dimmed and "Drunken Sailor" started playing, a woman dressed as a pirate with a patch, stripped leggings and a very short skirt danced onto the stage. Instead of a drink, like the other girls, she had a bottle of rum and took a long drink before dancing.

"WOOOH!" the club yelled in unison and began clapping and singing along. Fate nearly fell out of her chair; she was using Bardiche out of sight below the table to look up her old class roster.

"Nanoha?" Fate said aloud. _Why did I just say that?_ She looked around the club before finally brining her attention to the auburn haired girl swinging around the stripper pole with a plastic sword. _Just seeing someone with the same hair colour makes me home sick and miss Nanoha._

_What do I do If I'm stuck here? Two days of searching for Nanoha and I haven't found her and Bardiche can't find the los logia. I can't change Fate's life just to suit me. Maybe I should just tell everyone important what's going on. Teana was understanding, though Hayate wasn't. Chrono seems like the Chrono from my world at least._

"Hi Harlown-san! Follow me please," the waitress from before said cheerfully grabbing Fate's arm and pulled her towards the back rooms.

"Uhm…what's going on?" Fate fidgeted nervously as two women wearing nothing but smiles casually walked by, winking at her.

"Your buddies bought you some champagne!" She opened the door to a small room and motioned her to go in.

Fate hesitantly walked into the dim room and sat in the leather chair. Fate was stunned, completely unable to process the situation. She was sort of glad her brain hadn't processed the situation because she was worried her heart would flat line from the shock.

The room smelled musty, probably because it lacked a window and it was an old building, and the long orange carpet on the floor didn't help. The walls were plywood and she could see the grain through the purple paint. It was a decidedly _un_classy place, but then, when is paying money for women to take off their clothes ever classy?

She could hear a woman's voice outside and another that sounded like the waitress. Fate strained hard to hear what they were saying but her pulse was pounding too loudly in her ears.

The door opened and she was momentarily blinded. "Hi, I'm Ahonan! Get comfortable and I'll be with you in a second. She was carrying a bunch of things in her arms and laid them gently in the corner before picking up the champagne bottle. "Grr…why won't you open!" After a couple of seconds, Ahonan sighed and closed the door with her foot.

"I feel so dumb but can you open this for me." Fate reached out blindly with trembling hands as the girl approached her. "I'm sorry! Did I blind you?"

"It's okay." Fate gripped the bottle and cork tightly and started to twist. She'd only ever opened a bottle with a cork once before and the bottle was threatening to fall from her shaking hands.

"Crud! Good things this stuff's plastic!" Ahonan leaned over to pick up the things she dropped.

"I don't know if I can open…"

Pop! The cork bounced off the ceiling and then the wall before coming to rest by her chair.

Fate couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of her. Ahonan was bent over pushing the ice back into its bucket and humming softly. As such, long sculpted silky smooth legs were in full view glistening in what little light there was. Her skirt reached to just below her bum but didn't quite cover everything as her bulge peaked out just below the frilly frabic. Fate averted her eyes, and then allowed them to work their way back up her legs again. Realization set in and she turned her head swiftly to one side, admonishing herself.

"I'm so glad you got it open." Ahonan sat in Fate's lap and poured the frothy liquid into the glass. "It be humiliating to think that two grown women can't open a bottle of champagne between them."

It looked like Ahonan had thrown the make-up at herself. She had dark red lipstick generously applied to her full lips and dark blush coating her cheeks. She wore a sickly coloured green eye shadow and her eyebrows were drawn on. Not to mention that her fingernails were about half an inch long and painted with dark red nail polish.

_I have to get out of here._ Her mind wandered for a second to the blissful shower she would take when she got home, also whether she could get the water temperature high enough to scold the sleaze off of herself.

"I've never done this before with a girl, so bare with me, okay? The first rule is no touching. The second rule…"

"You don't have to do this. My colleagues thought it would be funny if they got me back here, so we can just wait out the time."

"…is no touching. And THE third rule is…don't drip champagne on yourself because you'll look like a dummy! Nyahahah." Ahonan tipped Fate's glass up a little so it wasn't dripping anymore.

Ahonan pressed Fate's glass to her lips forcing her to take a sip before groping her, and pressing her breasts against the now luminescent blushing blonde's face. She slid down her body, rubbing her face between her breasts, running her hands down her thighs as she slid to her knees. Like a cat, she gracefully, flipped around to all fours and wiggled her butt at Fate before pulling her panties down a little.

She sat on Fate's lap and wiggled some more, leaning back to give a full view of her ample cleavage.

"You're a leg and butt guy aren't you…or I mean woman. Don't think I didn't see you staring at my butt when I was picking up the ice!" She ran her hand along Fate jaw and then slid to the floor a second time.

She rolled over and put her legs in the air and then spread them, gyrating her hips, making little "oh" noises. She cupped her breasts and then let her hands drift up her legs before running an inquisitive finger along her panties.

She moved to her knees, grabbed Fate's thighs and forced apart her legs. "I offer extras…I guess you don't have the equipment for them, but I think we could work something out if you'd like. Nyahaha." She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"…Nanoha?"

The other girl looked up at her curiously with sparkling eyes. "How'd you know my name?"

"Nanoha…Takamachi?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator.

Babbler: This is a short chapter and after a long wait but I hope you'll all enjoy it all the same.

Of all things Nanoha could be…she was a strip…stri…stripppp…. Why isn't she behind the counter of Midoryia Café with her eyes glowing and cute pink kerchief tying back her hair? Maybe a teacher standing in front of eager pupils?

She was a strippe…str..str…str…with a leather face badly hidden under all that foundation; thankfully the darkness hid anymore. She scrunched her eyes shut…her image of Nanoha and the woman sitting before her were separate and opposite.

"Are you okay? You look like...death…I mean kinda sickly. You should go get some fresh air." The woman patted Fate on the knee.

Fate shook her head a couple of times to rid herself of her thoughs and gazed down at the partially nude woman in front of her. She felt flustered and there was sweat already dripping off her face.

Fate couldn't move. She took a taste of the champagne but it was warm and didn't set well in her queasy stomach.

"If I said Raising Heart, what would you say?" Fate surprised herself with her coherence.

"Anime I suppose…though I think it would be a good name for a porno."

"What about Vivio?"

"Hatchback! 658 cc engine! Don't even ask how I know that…He just wouldn't shut up. Who goes on a long spiel about some stupid car when they got my head between…nyahaha…I'll stop talking now."

Fate sighed. This wasn't her Nanoha, and yet, it was definitely Nanoha staring back at her.

Nanoha sat on Fate's lap again and walked her fingers up her chest. "Are you going to tell me how you know my name?"

"I went to school with you."

"Really? You're definitely not Japanese."

Bang! Bang! Fate jumped nearly dropping Nanoha as a loud knock came on the door.

"Whoops! Nyahahah. You're times up and I'm not even naked."

"Can I perhaps see you again sometime?"

"I'm here most nights." She leered at Fate, digging out chunks of flesh with her eyes. There was something going on behind those burning orbs, but Fate couldn't even begin to figure out what.

"I mean somewhere private."

"You seem like a nice enough girl and you kind of remind me of someone from somewhere," Fate's heart stopped, "so I suppose you could call me sometime." She sauntered over to her bag and removed something from the side pocket. Fate turned her head sharply to avoid looking at her backside.

Fate pulled herself from her seat, knees like jelly, and walked over to the door wondering when her heart would decide to beat again. She was about to turn the knob, when Nanoha slid in front of her and leaned against the door.

"Here you go." She reached around to Fate's back pocket and slid something in.

"Well…it was fun…other than that thousand yard stare thing you had going on a couple of minutes ago. That was kinda creepy. Reminds me of this army guy I knew once…I don't think you told me your name."

"Fate Testarossa."

"It was fun Testarossa-san." She held her fingers to her lips and winked. Fate reached for her pocket and the card protruding from it but Nanoha jumped toward her, pulling her hand away. "Wait till you leave the club."

With that Nanoha threw open the door and bounced away. Fate looked after her for a second, but there were poorly garbed women in that direction –that were also winking at her- so she walked back to her table.

_Somehow I have to figure out if this is my Nanoha. I have to meet with her again and try to jog her memory…I really hope that's not my Nanoha…_ Fate slowly walked back to her seat in the main part of the building and plopped into her seat.

Her colleagues were drunk and starting to get out of hand; well, as much as three older high-ranking military personnel are capable of anyway. Fate eyed the exit. She was fairly certain she could leave and be halfway around the world before they figured out she was gone. Someone was about to open the door and she would use that opportunity to leave without anyone noticing anything but a stiff breeze has she flew by. She tensed her legs…

"Fate…" Grein patted her arm.

"Gaaa!…Yes?"

"Don't let us stop you from taking off."

"Yes…I think I'll be going." She stood and bowed slightly.

"Have fun." A smile crept into his face and he winked at her.

Fate froze for a second but then turned on her heel and quickly left. She felt dozens of eyes on her back as she went; she hoped it was her back anyway, and the bouncer enthusiastically asked her to come again.

_Why did he wink at me?_ Wrapping her arms around herself in the chilly night air. She could feel blood making its way to her face. The other Fate was a playgirl, so it definitely something bad. She looked up at the familiar night sky and sighed.

She started to walk. Not in any general direction but to just walk and hope the chilly night air would clear her mind or given better insight into her situation.

It was nearly an hour later when she collapsed onto a bench. The same scene of Nanoha looking up at her and asking Fate how she knew her name played over and over again in her brain. It was as plain as day that Nanoha was a stripper….but was it **HER **Nanoha…was it this world's Nanoha….was it her Nanoha somehow transformed to what she saw before her. She shuddered….there was no way that could happen.

Fate suddenly remembered the card Nanoha had given her and slipped it out of her pocket.

Written on the card was "Maki Personal Services: Monday-Thursday 24 Hour Service Guaranteed! I offer hj, bbbj, cbj, fs, daty, cim, full GFE, doggie, mish, 69. All services YMMV. Please call 555-555-5555 You'll be happy you did!"

Fate stared blurry eyed at the card. I'll call her tomorrow. I wonder what all those acronym's mean?

"Sir. Chrono is calling you." Fate stared at the small screen that appeared before her face not quite registering it.

"Sir?"

Fate pushed the button to answer the call.

"Fate. Where are you? Is your mission over? Why didn't you come **HOME** before you left for your mission?"

"I'm sorry Chrono….we have something we need to talk about."

There was silence on the other end. Fate looked at the little screen inquisitively and wondered if she had lost reception somehow or if Chrono had hung up on her. She was about to ask Bardiche to reconnect her when….

"Okay….." and he hung up without another word.

It a half hour to make it home and it was very late. She didn't look at the time but she could just tell from the lack of traffic or pedestrians and especially all the darkened homes she passed on her way. _Chrono was up waiting for me…worrying about me._ It made her sad somehow even if it they weren't really a couple…he was still her brother after all.

Fate, shivering now, walked quickly up to her house and into it's inviting warmth. There was a light on in what was Nanoha's office so she walked towards it. Chrono was sitting in a black leather computer chair with a drink in one hand. He looked white and…old.

"Fate…I've been dreading this day….but it had to come sooner or later." He swirled his drink and he hastily wiped away a tear that slid down his cheek. "I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy as a husband."

Fate's cheek twitched and her chest tightened. "I…I…don't know what you're talking about."

Chrono's brow furrowed. "Can't you just tell me what's going on? I'm tired off all this crap. Day in day out. My coworkers talking behind my back….did you know the other day at daycare one of the other little boys said their mother said that you were a slu….I…I don't want to say it."

Fate blushed hard and she cringed. "I'm not your Fate…"

"You certainly aren't the woman I dated all those years ago."

"I mean I'm not the same Fate…."

"Just go. We'll get our lawyers to deal with it." He swivelled around in his chair. "And maybe they can glue my heart back together while there at it….…."

"But…"

"Just go…we're going to fight soon and wake Tebin up."

Fate's shoulders slumped. _I'll have to write him a very well written email. Why do everyone make this so hard?_ Fate slowly walked down their familiar hallway. _Why did that hurt so much when I didn't even marry him! First there's Hayate overreacting and now Hayate! I wish they would listen better….or I could explain better._

"Here." Chrono dropped his jacket over Fate's shoulders. "It's cold out."

"Thanks." She pulled the jacket closer around herself and opened the door. "Bye."

"I love you…"

"I love you too onee-chan." But the words were cut off as he closed the door behind her._ Why can't this be easy?_

_Thanks for reading and I hope to have an update quicker next time._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The author of the fanfiction (babbler) does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creator

Babbler: Wow! It updates! Who'd've thunk it?

* * *

Fate eyes slowly fluttered open and she rolled over to the other side of the unfamiliar bed. The sheets smelled like cheap detergent and the pillowcases were worn thin from hundreds of washes. She was still tired and she closed her eyes again.

Knock! Knock! Knock! Someone was pounding on the door.

_It's only 8:00. What do they want this early?_ She pushed back the blankets and sat up groggily. She stretched out her arms and then her back and finally managed to pulled herself out of bed. She plodded across the small room in her barefeet and looked through the peephole.

_There's no one there?_ Frowning, she activated her barrier jacket, and with Bardiche firmly held in her right hand, unhooked the safety chain and opened the door. She stepped to one side and waited.

"Hiya Fate…." Teana jumped through the door. "Eeep! Bad timing?" she laughed awakwardly and poked the bladed weapon at her throat.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Fate closed the door and deactivated her barrier jacket. "You were acting suspiciously." She turned her back on Teana and opened her suitcase laying on the nearby dresser. _I wish I had my robe._

"You are so not my Fate." A smiled crept across Teana's face. She took her time walking her eyes up Fate's long toned legs and then took in the short, nearly transparent, black nightie in all its glory. _So not my Fate. She wouldn't be caught dead in a nightie like that._

"Is anything wrong?" Fate turned an eye toward Teana then continued to dig through her luggage so she could get dressed.

"No. I figured you would be up so I could debrief you on our mission before we went to the base…or I could eat you ou…go get something to eat with you." Her face went red.

"Okay. Give me a moment to get ready." Fate draped the clothes she had picked out over her arm and stepped into the bathroom.

Teana walked over to the still unzipped suitcase and pulled out the nightie she had seen when Fate was looking for clothes. _This thing is so nice._ She held it in front of her and looked in the mirror. It was black, lacy and probably quite dear. She beamed at herself; it probably look good on anybody. Her eyes shot open. _Fate will probably think I'm a huge pervert if she sees me with this._ She posed one more time…

"Do you like it?"

"Wah!" Teana jumped and turned toward a now fully dressed Fate.

"I…Yeah. I like it." She turned toward Fate. "Do you think something like this would look good on me?"

"I think it would look great on you."

Teana couldn't meet Fate's eyes but she smiled brightly. _Dammit Fate you're adorable._ She folded the nightie and placed it back in Fate's suitcase. "Were we close? I mean in your dimension or reality…whatever it is?"

"Yes. You were my partner for a time and also my my friend...Nanoha's student. On a personal level you were also quite close." Fate placed a few things she needed for work in her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

The pair walked out into the hallway with Fate closing the door and making she had her keycard.

"Why are you back so fast? I thought the mission would take a while."

"We landed and you left to come back here and I went to our makeshift office. I read through some paperwork that they had waiting for us then went to track someone down, and then I got recalled."

"Hmm. TSAB, at least my TSAB, were having political troubles on that planet. It surprised me when we were sent there. The leaders disliked intervention by TSAB and sending two mages, especially at our level, would have been unthinkable on TSAB's part." Fate furrowed her brow trying to remember more.

"Oh. It's just a TSAB aligned world here. I don't think I read of any problems…maybe the fallout just started there."

Fate and Teana were quiet for a second and then looked at each other eyes wide.

"Did I cause this?"

"I..I'm wondering that too." She stared ahead down the hallway. "We better go talk to Hayate."

* * *

Hayate was at her desk when the pair walked into her office. She was typing something and leaned far back into her black leather chair with her feet on the desk.

Fate curiously looked around the room. It didn't look like her Hayate's office. The walls were one big window that looked across the green space at the front of the building and the ceiling was one big skylight. It felt like being in a greenhouse, though the tinting of the windows and the air conditioner kept the temperature pleasant.

Teana cleared her throat and finally Hayate's eyes flicked away from her screen. Her eyes widened and her pupils dilated. "Hi Fate! What can I do for…." She glanced at Teana. "Oh…so you're here too." Her eyes narrowed and she slumped back into her chair once more.

"Don't be like that." Teana slouched. "We need your help."

"I figured that or you wouldn't be here."

Teana glared at Fate and puffed out her cheeks. "You talk to her." She said through a mind link.

"Hayate…" Fate couldn't help but smirk at the smile already on Hayate's face from just calling her name. "I…that is…we're worried I might be causing some kind of disturbance in your reality."

"What happened?"

"Well, a planet became less cordial and more like the planet in my dimension after I visit it and….you said there was no record of Nanoha…but I found her."

Hayate sighed. "Don't you think that's bit of a logical jump? You scared me for a minute. I don't think that's likely. Sounds coincidence more than anything. Our world resembles yours after all."

"…but shouldn't we check," Teana said folding her arms and sighing herself.

"I already planned to have her poked and prodded today by scientists and doctors so we might as well run a slightly larger assortment of tests." Hayate got out of her seat and walked towards them. "Come on Fate. Lets go see Shamal."

Hayate led Fate, with Teana tagging along behind, through a long hallway with offices on either side and down a flight of stairs, and across a lobby.

_I'm already lost._ Everything was so familiar but different. _I haven't asked about the Shamal and the other knights. I wonder what they're like._

They went down another hallway, this time more utilitarian and plain, and then down three flights of stairs.

"I haven't been down here before," Teana giggled as she linked her arm with Fate.

It was much darker than even the floor above and it was completely silent other than their footfalls on the worn green linoleum. The walls were concrete blocks that had been painted over hundreds of times and were a shade of sickly yellow. Every dozen feet there were thick steel doors with blacked out windows that Fate couldn't help but try to peer through.

"What is this place?"

"It's our lab your scaredy cats." Hayate stopped in front of a door and waved a small blue jewel in front of a device on the door handle. A green light appeared and Hayate pulled the heavy door open with a groan.

_Is that Hayate's magical device?_ Fate stared at the little gem still visible in her closed hand. _It's just like Nanoha's…only blue._

Fate and Teana's eyes met for a second and they hesitantly stepped into the tiny dimly lit room. It was empty other than a large camera like device pointed at the door they just came through and another sturdy looking metal door.

Bang! The door closed loudly behind them and Teana's nails dug into arm. Hayate brushed past the pair with a chuckle and waved her magical device in front of the scanner.

A tiny red light flashed.

Hayate waved her hand in front of the scanner again.

A tiny red light flashed.

Hayate waved her hand furiously in front of the scanner.

A red light blinked multiple times.

"Arg! Shamal open up!" Sha banged her fist against the unyielding door.

The fluorescent light over their heads flickered and went out.

'Godammit! Open you stupid door!"

It was pitch black. So black Fate couldn't see Hayate standing right in front of her. The only light was the furiously blinking LED red light of the door. Fate could feel the breeze from Hayate's hand moving rapidly in front of the scanner.

Hayate's screen appeared and its green light filled the room.

"Oh Hayate? What are you doing in the dark? Did you go back in the closet?" Shamal giggled.

"Open. Your. Door." Hayate rubbed her hands over her face.

"Sorry. I'm running a sensitive test. You'll have to wait a few hours."

"The next time I knock it'll be with Starlight Smasher!"

_Starlight Smasher?_ Fate's ears perked up.

Shamal sighed theatrically. "You have to wait a few minutes. I really am running a sensitive test."

"Fine." The screen disappeared and the trio was immersed in darkness again.

Teana was clinging tightly to Fate now, her hands around her arm and her face against her shoulder.

"Hayate, how did you get your magical device?"

There was a long pause. "Found a dead young man with it clenched in his hand. Raising heart drew me to it some how…is that different from your Hayate?"

"Nanoha was the one who found it but Yuuno was still alive."

"I…always wondered if I'd gotten there a couple of seconds faster would he have lived."

There was silence. Some low muffled sounds emanated from the room beyond the door and then a shuddering and the floor shook.

Teana perked up at this and she loosed her grip on Fate's arm. Whatever machine was in use must have been shut off. The door would open soon.

They waited…and waited…and waited…

"I didn't count on getting stuck here with my nemesis." Hayate sighed.

"I…I'm your nemesis?" Fate asked quizzically.

"Not you." Hayate sighed again, this time more drawn out. "The thing hanging off your arm….or I assume she'd still doing that. I can't really see."

"I'm sliding my hand up her skirt…under the waistband of her undies…down her perfectly shaved…" Teana hands stayed tightly on her arm.

Hayate opened a screen for light and turned it on them. "Fate. If she's sexually harassing you that's something I could court martial her for."

"Calm down. She isn't doing anything. Teana, you should…."

"I'm surprised you can see us from the friend zone."

"What's your zone then? Slut zone?"

Teana pressed herself more tightly against Fate. "I…I can't believe you just said that."

"Stop. Can't you talk to each other nicely. Hayate. You're a commanding…"

"Even this Fate picks up for me." Teana beamed ear to ear.

"You haven't cheated on her yet."

Fate closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _Hurry up Shamal!_

* * *

It took much longer than a few minutes for the door to finally open. Fate wasn't quite sure how long since she had not seen the time when she walked in but she judged it to be at lest twenty minutes. Fate grabbed the two girls' shoulders and walked them into the blinding light; the lighting binds around their arms and mouths softly buzzing as they moved.

It took several moments for her eyes to adjust and finally allow her to look around. She was now in a large modern and immaculately white room with a small console to one side and a large device that looked like an MRI machine. Other than there was only…a trickle of red liquid…leading to first of four doors at the left of the room.

"Hi Fate." Shamal appeared from the nearest of the doors wiping her hands with a red soaked rag. She was wearing an apron and green scrubs…both splattered with the red liquid. "I haven't seen you in a while. How have…oh right you're the other Fate aren't you?"

"That's right."

"I see." She eyed the two girls at Fate's side with a smile. "Feel free to keep them like that. I won't say a word…and better yet they won't."

Fate chuckled. She could hear some very annoyed huffing and red hot glares burning into her from both sides. She released the binds.

"I can' believe you gagged me." Hayate screwed up her face and crossed her arms. She grumbled to herself for a few seconds and then turned to face Fate again. "What was the level of that bind…I can break out of our Fate's bindings."

"S. I have been practicing it."

"That's impressive. You are definitely stronger than…"

"Ahem. Can we get on with this." Shamal tapped her foot. "You should have came by yourself and not bring the annoyances."

"Why am I annoying? I didn't say anything," Teana pouted.

"Okay. Annoyance singular than." She glared at Hayate. "If you warned me you were coming you wouldn't have gotten stuck in that room…I'm sorry Fate. Have a seat." She took a file from her drawer.

Fate sat in the chair in front of her desk; something else she had missed but then that red trickle had captured her attention.

"You're going to clean up that blood before you put Fate in there."

"Yes. I will. Is that an order?"

Hayate scrunched her eyes closed. "Why are you always so abrasive?"

"I don't like you," Shamal smiled pleasantly.

"At least you're honest." She looked over to Teana. "Come on. Lets leave them to it."

Teana's eyes shot between Fate and Hayate. She opened her mouth to say something but then followed meekly behind Hayate.

Fate looked back towards the door as it closed and caught Hayate's eyes. It was the same look Nanoha gave her when she was leaving to go on a mission; full of warmth and love and she could butterflies already flapping around in her stomach. There was sadness there too, a bitter quality, that wasn't in Nanoha's gaze.

Hayate gave a little wave and then the door banged shut.

Fate slouched back in her chair. _This is hard to get used too. _She looked up to find Shamal grinning ear to ear.

"It's so easy to tell you aren't Fate," she chuckled. "So, how are you finding your sudden new environment?"

"It's…tiring…confusing."

"I can only imagine…what's your Shamal like? I have to ask." She continued reading a report in her hand, occasionally looking up to show she was listening.

"Well…um…she's nice and very pleasant to talk to. She's a doctor and one of Hayate's knights."

"As long as I'm not this Hayate's servant that's sounds tolerable."

"Why do you dislike her?"

"She nearly killed me when we were fighting….the Book would have regenerated me but it's still painful…I'm not saying I'm innocent but I think she went overboard with the Starlight Smasher." Shamal smiled crookedly. "In fact, I was taking your linker core at the time."

Fate looked over at the machine and followed the trail of blood with her eyes. There was a small robot about a foot across and hovering just above the ground, cleaning the mess. Another robot was hovering over the bed belonging to the machine.

"Oh don't worry." Shamal reached across the desk to pat Fate's hand. "That machine won't hurt you. I'm not interrogating you so there won't be any pain."

_What?_

All constructive criticism is appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Displaced**

Chapter 5

Babbler: To avoid confusion I'll state it outright that this chapter is centered on the Fate that switched places with the one in the previous chapters.

Meanwhile in a place far far away…

Fate opened her eyes to find herself lying in a still smoking crater in a grassy field surrounded by trees and a few small structures. The remnants of powerful magic still danced in the air under the afternoon sun. She pulled herself up on her elbows. There was a handful of partially dressed girls littering the ground as well.

About forty feet from her lay an auburn haired woman on her knees and looking out of breath. Fate watched her finally pull herself to her feet and walk towards her.

_Whoa__! "_She's gorgeous," Fate said quietly under her breath, and no sooner had the words escaped her mouth, when the woman looked at her in bemusement. _Crap! Did she hear me?_ She let the other woman pull her up and brush off the back of her uniform.

"How did you end up in your uniform…what happened to your barrier jacket?" she asked, voice like golden glow of the sun on a summer morning. The woman turned away from her to look around at the other girls now getting to their feet.

"I don't know." Fate's eyes remained locked on the other woman. It was far to difficult for her to tear them away. She had waist length hair tied in a ponytail that Fate suddenly felt the incredible itch to run her fingers through. It was men first and foremost in Fate's book but she couldn't take her eyes off of this woman humming happily and swaying her hips.

"Nanoha! Who won?" Teana poked her head out from behind some rubble.

Fate's ears perked up. She had been looking around and of the many people present, she only recognized Subaru, now getting to her feet, and Teana. She felt more at ease though…even if Subaru was within striking distance.

Clap! Clap! "Good job everyone! That's it for today so lets go wash up and then we can have dinner."

_Wow! I wonder if I can find some alone time with her…look at her wiggling that butt. AND she SO knows I'm watching…did she just give me the eye? MmmmmMmmm!_

Fate followed the others, checking to see if there were any more familiar faces, but slightly dismayed that not a single person rung a bell. There were so many people she didn't recognize.

"What's with the uniform?" Subaru jabbed her in the side. "Looks different somehow."

Fate immediately tensed up and plastered on a smile. "I think Bardiche changed my barrier jacket to this right after I was hit." She cringed. That lie wouldn't be much use to anyone technically minded.

"That's kinda dumb." Subaru scratched her chin and looked at her own device in thought.

_It's a good thing you are too._

"What's Nanoha cooking for us?"

"No clue." _What the hell is with this girl? She tried to hit me with her car…and cut off my finger with an electric carver…and stab me with an ice pick. Accidents my ass! I know darn well for certain my fingers were nowhere near that turkey!_

"Teana! Lets go have a bath together!" Subaru charged forward and took Teana into arms and raced along a path through the trees.

"…O..O..Okay. Put..put me down!" Teana whined, now a considerable distance away.

_I've got to pry my mind away from that amazing auburn booty. Something is not right here!_ "Bardiche," she whispered, "where am I...What happened?"

"Localized unknown affect of unknown variety…"

"So you don't know what happened."

"A localized unknown affect of unknown variety occurred…"

"Cut the crap Bardiche."

"Yes sir." The device said sarcastically. Over the years, monotone or not, she could tell when it was sassing her.

"Seriously, any idea of what happened to me?"

"Dropped on your head as a infant would be my best guess sir."

"..."

"I assume sir, that you have been transported to another dimension. This assessment is based on the series _Sliders_, which is highly recommended."

"I'm never letting Shario touch you again."

"That would be advisable."

Fate continued along the path staring into the distance. There seemed to be many different people moving in the same circles as her, Teana, and Subaru. _I wonder if Hayate's around someplace? Subaru seems fairly friendly toward me so maybe I should just talk to Teana…then again, Subaru was acting pretty friendly when she nearly ran me over with her car as well. "Oops! Teehee…I didn't see you there." Arrgg! I hate that woman!_

"Fate, what are you doing?" Nanoha was staring at her with a bright smile; hand on her hip. "Looks like you're having a silent temper tantrum."

"Just being silly!" Fate ran up to her and put her arm around her waist as they both turned in unison. _Hehe…that was easy…too easy maybe._

Fate opened her mouth to say something but her mind went blank. There were no safe topics. Other than the weather there weren't any topics that couldn't potentially make her look like an idiot or at the very least out to lunch. "So how did Teana do?" _What? Why did I say that? Of all the things I could ask I pick that! _

"What's wrong Fate-chan? You weren't paying attention?"

_"Chan?" We're close? She's Japanese? I sense a disturbance in the force._

"She did great! She's come along way in the last few years." Nanoha stared way off into the distance reliving old memories. "Oh, since I'm cooking, you get some special treatment! Is there anything in particular you'd like to eat?"

Fate wasn't paying attention. She was sliding her hand down the slender girl's back and slowly inching her way with each motion toward the well-toned prize. Sweat dripped off her chin as she wavered just above her rump. _Will I get slapped or a Teana special?_ She didn't know if she wanted to risk a Teana special and the trip to the dentist that would entail.

"Mou! Fate-chan you're not listening to me."

"I'm…I was just lost in those beautiful eyes." _Okay…that was cheesy but… she's still smiling. We're still good! We're still good! _

"I asked you what you wanted to eat."

"I know something I'd love to eat." Fate smiled her most brilliant (dentist assisted) smile and simultaneously braced every muscle for impact.

Fate opened her eyes, and finding herself not squirting blood and swallowing teeth, she gently stroked the other girls face with her free hand.

"I'm not a mind reader so tell me," Nanoha pouted.

Fate pulled Nanoha in close to her, their lips nearly touching. "Should I just throw you down here or should we find somewhere more intimate."

"…Fate…I…have to help cook…" She tried to push away but Fate was holding her too tightly.

"No. All you have to do his scream my name." Fate stared hard into the other girl's eyes.

"Then we should find some time alone." Nanoha's face moved closer to Fate's, and her eyes snapped shut has two slightly dry (she'd blame that on whatever training they were doing) but soft lips pressed against her own.

"Mama!"

Fate and Nanoha eased themselves apart and turned to see a little blonde haired girl running up to them.

"That was awesome. Can we do it again tomorrow?" She bounced around them both with hands in the air.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it but you won't be saying that in an hour when you start getting sore and your muscles cramp up." She patted the girl on the head.

"I can't wait to train some more!" Vivio twirled and bounced away.

"She's so vibrant. I wonder who'll she'll turn after. She reminds me of you." Nanoha linked arms with Fate and they continued walking toward the house.

I _have to learn to be quiet and not say to much or I'll give myself away…then again…I'm in friendly company…I'll have to speak to Teana._

"What'cha thinking about?"

_There's that smile again._ Fate could feel her heart beating in her ears. _Dammit! Stupid hormones! I get transported…teleported…who knows…to some weird place and the first thing on my mind is scoring! _

"Fate?"

"I'm just tired after fighting like that. I was zoning out." Fate rubbed the back of her head.

"Lets hurry back to the house and I'll give you a nice massage. Hehe…I didn't think Fate-chan would be so out of shape!" Nanoha grabbed Fate's hand and pulled her into a slow run. "I have to start cooking soon. I don't want Megane to do it all by herself."

"Okay." A stupidly happy smile plastered all over her face despite herself.

_I've never heard tell of this place before._ Fate did her best to look around without looking shocked. Some of the girls she'd seen earlier were now in robes and wandering the hallways and…._Teana?_ Fate smiled at the familiar form down the hallway walking towards her in a robe. The top half was probably open more than she realized and every step revealed a smooth white leg….

Fate pulled her eyes away. _There's no telling what our relationship is. I can't ogle her. Mustn't ogle her. Shouldn't ogle…_

Fate gulped has she noticed Nanoha watching her from the corner of her eye. The other woman giggled and linked arms more tightly with Fate.

"Were you looking at Teana's bum Fate-chan."

_Not her butt…I mean… _"I wasn't looking at her…I was just ogling her innocently."

"Mou!" Nanoha puffed out her cheeks. "I know what ogle means you know."

"I wasn't…I didn't…"

Nanoha opened the door to their room and skipped over to the bed. Stripping off her tracksuit in a flash she fell onto the bed and nestled her face into the covers. She turned an eye to Fate and then patted the bed for Fate to lay besides her.

_Hmm okay?_ Fate, likewise stripped her uniform off and lay on the bed. _Was that fake jealousy? Was she just kidding?_

"The girls had so much fun today. I hope they realize this type of thing isn't all fun and games. There is a purpose for it." Nanoha propped herself up on one elbow.

_Say something smart! Don`t let me down brain!_ "They're smart girls. They understand." _Way to go brain! You get a cookie and maybe some nookie if this goes well._

"…They're only young they shouldn't have to worry about things like that yet." Nanoha sighed deeply.

"I was young….." _I can't say that! I don't know how things worked out here. _ "I don't think it's ever to young to learn to defend yourself…and your loved ones."

"Massage time! We can't spend all afternoon chatting." Nanoha bounced up to her knees. "Flip over and take off your bra!"

"Okay." Fate sat up and reached for the fastener at her back.

Nanoha's eyes shot open then her mouth followed suit. "Fate! Where did this come from!" With two hands she grabbed Fate's belly and squeezed. "Hehehe…you got a muffin top!"

"I…DO…NOT have a muffin top!"

"You do! You do! Bad Fate-chan eating junk food when she's on missions!" Nanoha merrily squeezed away at Fate sides and stomach.

"That happens when you've had a child! Quit it! It hurts." Fate struggled with Nanoha's hands.

Nanoha froze. Eyes wide open and mouth hanging ajar.

"I mean…" Fate pushed herself back against the wall. _What in the name of fuck am I going to say to fix this!_

Nanoha's mouth moved but no words came out. Her face took on a pale complexion and growing paler by the second.

"I'm…I'm joking." Fate reached forward and patted Nanoha on the knee. "I gained a little weight so I thought it be funny to…"

Nanoha blinked a couple of times then breathed in deeply. "I feel…like…I…got my breath knocked out." She fell back onto the bed. "My heart is beating so fast!"

"I'm sorry." _I suppose almost giving her a heart attack is one way of learning information. I have to keep my big yap shut! Note to self: the Fate from here has not had a biological child, or at least, one this woman knows about._

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't torment you." Her eyes were still wide. Her face still pale. She jumped to her feet. "Um…ah…look at the time. I'm going to help Megane with the food." She rushed out the door then rushed back in and put on her clothes and then was gone again.

Fate clasped her bra and pulled her uniform shirt over her head. _I need to think…talk to Teana…and think._ _Teana's in the bath sooo…_Fate stuck her head out the door and looked down the hallway. Nanoha had thankfully disappeared and there was one of the girls from earlier trotting along looking cheerful and wearing a robe and holding a towel.

Fate grabbed a towel from the dresser and a shower kit she hoped was hers and dashed out the door. She followed silently behind the quietly humming girl.

_This place is huge!_ Fate walked down one hallway and then another and finally through a side door and down a short trail.

The little girl stepped into a small building Fate guessed was the changing room and Fate followed suit.

"Hi Fate!"

Fate froze.

The little girl smiled sweetly at her and then skipped outside again now in just a towel.

_That scared me!_ Fate collected herself then pulled off her clothes and dropped them in one of the baskets. _Just like the open-air baths in Japan._ She wrapped a towel around herself and walked into the bathing area.

She breathed a sigh of relief. There were only a two of the young girls here and Teana herself…_No Subaru? No Subaru!_

"Hey Teana." Fate splashed down besides the girl and put her arm around her shoulders.

"Ah..Hi… You surprised me."

"Sorry. You've always…" Fate bit her tongue. _Lets cut to the chase._

"You should wash first..." Teana shrank away from Fate's arm.

"Do you trust me?"

"Ye...yeah. Of course I do."

"You see," Fate put her free hand on Teana's knee, "something weird just happened to me."

"Weird like…eep…" Teana tensed at the hand slowing slid up her thigh.

"I was in Cranagan and then…BLAM…I'm here." Fate eyed Teana's quivering lips and couldn't help licking her own in anticipation. She could hear the young girls talking but couldn't see them and no one else was around.

"Hmm…I…don't….don't understand."

"Something happened. An artifact activated or maybe a jewel shard? I don't know what the heck it was." She leaned in closer. "Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful your eyes shine when you're exhausted?"

"Fate…"

"I'd give anything to have their undivided attention. "

Teana jumped and a shudder went through her body has their lips met and she reached for Fate's face.

Fate pulled away reluctantly. There were noises and voices coming from the changing room. She removed her arm from Teana's shoulders, leaving the other hand in place.

"Fate stop. Nannanaoja-nanaoha-nanananoha-nan-nan-oha is going to ki-ki-kill me…ki-ki-kill us. F-F-Fate…"

"We'll worry about that when it happens." Fate locked lips with Teana again.

The dressing room door flew open and girls filed out giggling and laughing.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"N-no-noo…Subaru…Subaru...it's complicated." Her face was blood red now and her eyes wide and vacant. She was shaking pretty hard.

"Then meet me tonight and I'll teach you a few things to make things less complicated."

There was several splashes around her has the younger girls filled the bath.

Back in the kitchen, Nanoha had managed to collect herself though her eyes remained slightly wider than was usual. She stood in the kitchen wearing a jean skirt and pink sweater. A simple apron hung around her neck and she slowly stirred a pot. She ladled out some broth and vegetables and poured it back into the pot.

"Something wrong?" Megane smiled at her.

"No. Nothing is wrong. Why do you ask?" Nanoha put the lid on the pot and took a couple of rigid short steps to the carrots she was in the process of slicing.

"You look….kinda like you saw a ghost or something."

"It's nothing" she paused for a second "Fate made a weird joke…"

"Hmm?" Megane picked up a cutting aboard and placed it alongside Nanoha's. "Tell me…if it's okay I mean."

Nanoha sighed. "I was picking on Fate. She has a little bit of a belly because she hasn't been exercising like she should…and she joked that she had trouble losing the fat after she was pregnant. PREGNANT!" Nanoha yelped then looked nervously around the kitchen but there was no one in earshot.

"That is a little odd for her to tell a joke like that...I mean...you would certainly know that better than myself."

"Yeah...I've never heard her say anything like that before. It completely leveled me...I couldn't breathe...my heart came up in my throat...I almost cried."

"Oh my. That's quite a reaction."

"Nyaha..ha."

"But haven't you ever told a awkward joke you wish you hadn't?" Megane put the potatoes she had been peeling into the pot.

"Nyahaha…yes."

"Was she ever even away long enough to conceal a pregnancy from you?"

"No!… Don't say that. It's scary."

Megane tapped her finger against her chin. "I don't think she has though?"

"You're right she hasn't...but I don't like that we're investigating this...when Fate would never even think..."

"Yes...I'm sorry...You see though how you were thinking with your heart and not your brain."

"Hmm...I've calmed down now I think."

Multiple tiny feet raced past talking excitedly and laughing.

"Well. That sounds like some of the girls are getting back from the bath. We'd better pick up the pace.."


End file.
